In my life
by Ritsuka-ran
Summary: Esta es la historia de lo que sucedio hace 5000 años entre un par de gemelos y lo que acontece posteriormente. Un faraon contra una emperatriz... Un equipo contra otro que decidiran el destino de la tierra
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwaa! Me presento a su servicio para mostrarles mi 1° fic a realizar y 1° fic de Yu-Gi-Oh, uno de los animes que mas me ha marcado en la vida. Gracias al elenco de tan linda serie, tuve grandes amigos en la secundaria a los 13-14. Ahora tengo 16 y me lanzo a mostrarles este trabajo. Posteen reviews, onegaii... 

In my life

Capitulo 01 - He's in U. S. A, She's in Russia

Ha pasado un año desde que Yami-Yugi, ahora Atem, recupero su memoria y decidio volver con Yugi y Cia. Ahora, el sequito estudia 3° de preparatoria, tienen 16 y 17 años (En el anime tenian 15, incluso Kaiba). Ahora que Yugi y Atem estan juntos se puede deducir que es muy bueno en la clase de Historia Universal. Shizuka, de 14 años y Mokuba de 14, van a la misma secundaria, la secundaria "Shin Seiki". A regañadientes (y a peticion de Mokuba) Seto va a la prepa, pero casi no esta en las clases, por atender la compañia Kaiba Corp.

Son las 10:00 hrs. y nos encontramos en la preparatoria de Domino City, a la hora del almuerzo. Con algo de dificultad logran almorzar tranquilos, pues las chicas persiguen a Atem y a Yugi y los chicos los retan y los envidian (Atem les parece sexy y Yugi les parece kawaii) El precio de la fama ¬.¬' Anzu ayuda en los planes de escape, mientras Katsuya se encarga de los duelistas...

Anzu: (tono algo molesto en su voz) Hasta que por fin nos libramos de ellas ¡Que molestias!  
Katsuya: (mueca triste y lagrimas en los ojos) Porque nadie pregunto por mi?  
Hiroto: Eso no importa, pero ya estoy harto de escapar de incognito

Katsuya: De tantos duelos, se descompondra mi duel disk. Espero que Kaiba se compadezca y me haga un descuento, son algo caros Yugi: (agotado y respirando agitadamente, pero sonrosado) Esas chicas... (Conversacion mental... sonrojado y algo molesto) No te rias Atem, que a ti ya te reconocen

Atem: (un poco sonrosado y risitas) Si supieras lo que tienes en la cabeza...

Yugi se sacudio y de entre sus polémicos cabellos salieron cientos de sobres, papelitos y tarjetas de duelo, todas, con labios con colorette rojo o rosa mexicano. Yugi se sonrojo más, hasta tal punto de que el color de la catsup le quedaba palido...

Anzu: (fuego en los ojos y sonrisa maliciosa) Se nota que no nos conocen. Je, je, je Hiroto: (sujetando a rebeca con fuerza) Tranquila, que se te sube la bilirubina Yugi: (Pensando) Ya deja de reir Atem Atem: (todavia riendose mas... riendose¿o.O?) Ja, ja, ja... Ya, ya (sujetando su estomago) Mejor come Yugi: (hablando) Mejor hay que comer, amigos. No es para tanto

Anzu se sienta forsozamente en sus bancos y come, algo molesta, con lo que Yugi decide mejor no hablarle, por miedo o por la extraña sensacion de que se peleaba por él contra un monton de chavas locas que solo lo buscaban por la fama de ser el campeon mundial de Monsters Duel, el juego mas popular de TCG's de todos los tiempos... ya ni es un juego, mas bien, un estilo de vida, un modus vivendi para esta epoca...

Viajemos a Katlekva (Ciudad Cristal, en ruso), son las 7: 00 hrs. y apenas, una chica esta despertando. Solo vemos los pies de la joven, que son muy claros, es de tez palida al parecer. Su voz es de una niña, la escuchamos decir un Oh! Es tarde y con eso lo comprobamos. Se pone los calcetines y se escucha la voz de un anciano...

Anciano: Apresurate Yuri. Debes llegar a tiempo para despedirte de tus compañeros. Es tu ultimo dia en Katlekva

: Meow, Miau

Yuri: (Con un tono entusiasta) Tikki! Anda, sube en tu bolsa... Claro, abuelito. No solo en Katlekva, sino en el pais entero (Sus manos meten a una gata blanca con manchas cafes y negras a una bolsa para mascotas)

Pasa un tiempo en el que vemos un viejito... identico a Sogoroku?... Pero no puede ser, este se ve mas... joven. Bueno, lleva el cabello grisaceo, pero no tanto como sogoroku, su gris es mas oscuro. Posee los mechones de enfrente dorados y tanto como su bigote y su barba estan perfectamente alineados y del color de su pelo. Viste sombrero plano y traje de vestir a rayas verticales blancas, ambos en color negro azulado. El sombrero posee una raya gruesa color violeta. Este señor da finta de jugador de casinos...

Pero si el viejo version joven de Sogoroku Mutou luce raro, la chica luce aun mas extraña, pues al abrir la puerta, ha salido... ¿un yugi en uniforme escolar de mujer¿o.O?... Pero luce más femenina. Para empezar, su piel es palida, sus ojos son verde esmeralda y los mechones de su cabello son rojos, tan rojos como las puntas de sus cabellos picudos y el color de la corbata a rayas de su uniforme, que consta de saco azul, camisa manga larga azul pastel y minifalda tableada negra. Lleva puestas unas botas de tacon hasta la rodilla que la hacen lucir muy guapa. Carga un portafolio café y una maleta para mascotas en donde se ve a la linda Tikki...

Yuri: Abuelito, ya estoy lista... ¡Wow¿Otro de los negocios de Sotatzu Mutou?  
Sotatzu: Negocios son negocios, Yura Yuri: Prefiero que me digas Yuri, se oye mas kawaii Sotatzu: Hoy es viernes, tu ultimo dia con tus amigas. "Ella" se fue la semana pasada a conocer alla

Yuri: Por "ella" no te preocupes, es toda una guerrera... Mejor vamonos o llegaras tarde

Yuri y Sotatzu caminan hacia una puerta muy elegante. Tanto como la casa de 2 plantas, como los jardines cubiertos de nieve con estatuas de hielo en forma de rosas y otras flores...

Vamos a Domino City, ya son las 18:30 y mediante un plan de escape bien elaborado, logran fugarse de la escuela sin ayuda de acciones evasivas ni nada de eso. Fueron a hacer tareas, a jugar un poco de duelos y a tomar helado. Camino a casa se separan: primero hiroto, despues jonouchi y asi, anzu y yugi quedan solos. Por cuestiones de amabilidad, deja a Anzu a su casa. pero en el camino de ida van muy sonrojados...

Anzu: (titubeando) Y... eh... Yugi... ¿Me permites hablar con el¿Con Atem?  
Yugi: (sonrojado) Eh... si... (pensando) Me gustaria que hablara mas conmigo

Atem: (en conversacion mental) Te oi

Yugi: Yu-Gi-Oh!

De unos pocos destellos, se ve el cuerpo de Atem, con el ojo de Anubis brillando en la frente. Anzu ahora se ve mas relajada...

Anzu: Atem... Tu eres mi confidente y espero no haberte molestado, pero... se que tu me comprendes como yo te entiendo a ti... Hay veces en que quiero decirselo a Yugi... pero no se si el me corresponda

Atem: Ya te lo he dicho. Solo tienes que seguir siendo tu misma. El te quiere tanto como tu a el. Si supieras lo que sueña.  
Anzu: (mueca de sospecha ¬¬') huh?... Pero no se, es muy timido desde que lo conozco. Me gustaria que el me lo dijera Atem: Hablo con el de esto, pero igual siente miedo

Y siguieron un rato hablando de como convencer a Yugi de vencer su timidez, pero: O eran ideas demasiado locas e imposibles de realizar, o daban a que Yugi cayera en un colapso nervioso o se le saliera sangre de la nariz... Û Por fin llegan a casa de anzu y se despiden. Camino a casa de Yugi, se da inicio a una conversación mental...

Yugi: Y de que hablaron? No sera de mi ¿verdad?  
Atem: (un poco sarcastico) No, como crees?  
Yugi: Fue un alivio que interfirieras. Cada vez me sonrojo mas Atem: Yendo a lado de Anzu, aprovechas que eres bajito ¿verdad?  
Yugi: huh? (y por fin entendio... se sonrojo mucho y giraba la cabeza de un lado para otro) ATEM!  
Atem: porque no se lo dices? Ya me canse de ser el cupido de los 02: Si es uno, es otro el que me pide que hable

Yugi: Ya lo se! Pero... Si le digo, seguro hiroto, katsuya y aun mas, el resto de la escuela; no dejaran de molestar

Atem: Si es por eso, alguien mas se ganara a Anzu

Yugi¡No! Pero...  
Atem: Piensalo, yo sabré si lo haces

16:00 hrs. Aeropuero de Katlekva... Vemos despegar un avión. Dentro de él, vemos a Yura y Sotatzu. Yuri, como prefiere que le digan, esta emocionada viendo el paisaje. Aun lleva puesto el uniforme escolar y sotatzu lleva el traje a rayas. El avion sobrevuela el mar en unas horas y un balazo despierta a Yura de un sueño en el que hablaba con la Dark Magician Girl y le comentaba los viejos tiempos que habia tenido con "la emperatriz". Yura despierta asustada y ve a unos 06 o 10 tipos vestidos de negro con rifles, pistolas y las caras cubiertas por pasamontañas. Es un aerosecuestro...

Tipo01: Entreguen sus cosas de valor, callense y agachense tomando su cabeza con sus brazos. Cumpliran lo que digamos y nadie saldra lastimado... si lo deseamos asi

Yuri sintio un latido muy fuerte de su corazon. Alguien la estaba llamando...

Voz: (oyendose desde su corazón) Dejámelo a mi. Jugaré con ellos

Yuri asintio. Toco su pecho, en donde yacia el corazón y empezo a respirar agitadamente...

Sotatzu: Yuri, calmate... Todo saldra bien

Yuri: (respirando agitadamente) Me-duele-mucho-abue-lito Tipo02¡Dijo que se callaran!  
Sotatzu: (en tono temeroso) Señor, ella padece del corazón ¡Necesito un doctor!  
Yuri: (respirando agitadamente) A-yu-de-me!

Yuri se levanta de su asiento, tocando su pecho, respirando con dificultad. Todos los pasajeros fijan su atencion en ella...

Voz: Tu actuación es buena. Dejame entrar en ti... AHORA!

Yuri da un chasquido con sus dedos y de repente, todos quedan dormidos, incluso el capitan, quien solo consigue activar el "PILOTO AUTOMATICO". Los aerosecuestradores van a donde esta Yuri, quien solo mantiene la cabeza hacia abajo, pero solo se ve que sonrie...

Yuri: Lamentarán haberse metido con ella. No me hago responsable de lo que suceda...

De su pecho, como obra de magia, sale una especie de corazón de oro con un ojo de osiris en el centro, colgando de una cadena al cuello... pero parece como si este fuese armado. Rompecabezas con forma de corazón...

Yuri: (grita) YU-GI-OH!

Su voz se hace mas grave. Salen brillos y destellos. Un aura poderosa emana de ella, la cual evita los disparos que los aerosecuestradores le tiran. Con el grito, ella alza la cabeza al cielo y asi se mantiene hasta que terminan los disparos. De ella se siente un aire de misticismo y terror. Baja lentamente la cabeza a mirarlos y ven en su cuerpo una chica mas alta, con pechos mas grandes. Miran en su cara un aspecto algo mayor, una sonrisa maliciosa, unos ojos más marcados y lo más importante... el ojo de osiris, el millennium seal...

: (voz mas grave) Preparense porque inicia el juego de las sombras Todos: Huh?

Una niebla oscura aparece de la nada y absorbe al avion. Asi como aparece, se desvanece rapidamente. Todos los aerosecuestradores que viajaban en el avion, tanto los uniformados como los de civiles, caen desmayados y sus cuerpos desaparecen desvaneciendose. Al cabo de 10 segundos todos los pasajeros despiertan...

Voz de Yuri: Alin, eres fantastica

Vuelve su cuerpo a ser el de Yuri y el rompecabezas con forma de corazón "entra" en su cuerpo otra vez...

Sotatzu: Yuri? Que haces levantada? Faltan como 4 horas para llegar a U. S. A.  
Yuri: Sacaré algo de mi maleta. Quiero ver la foto de mi hermano ¿Como dices que se llama?  
Sotatzu: Yugi Mutou. Espero que Sogoroku le haya dicho. Es muy olvidadizo, pero algo tan importante... no creo

Yuri saca de su maleta una foto de Yugi y Sogoroku. Se ven algo jovenes. Yugi como de 10 años y Sogoroku de 40. Yuri le sonrie a la fotografia y...

Yuri: (Pensando) Muy pronto te vere. Seguro me reconoceras

Alin: (Aparece como fantasma tras ella. Mira la foto) Si supongo correctamente, el lo posee. Je, je, je

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Para ser mi 1° fic... espero que no me vaya mal. La niña rara con espiritu acompañante, el abuelo joven con traje, quien sera "ella" y quien sera "la emperatriz"...

Dejen review, onegaii... Matta ne!

Besitos. Chob-itza

Nota: "Yu-gi" significa juego. "-Oh!" se pronuncia "-Ou!" que significa rey o reina, dpnd de la persona. Por tanto, qualquiera puede decir la palabra


	2. Chapter 2

Hi de nuevo! Gracias a los que han respondido, para asi saber si continuo o abandono la idea de seguirle.Tb, denme sugerencias porque es mi 1° fic y quiero saber que onda, si me falta o le sobra algo, si hay data incorrecta o hago mucho choro... cosas asi

In my life

Capitulo 02- Green eyes

-8:30 pm. Casa de Yugi Mutou

Nos encontramos a Yugi cenando en compañia de su abuelo Sogoroku. Yugi se ve algo triste. Sogoroku solo se concentra en atinarle con el tenedor a ese trozo de carne del plato. Yugi se levanta, algo decaido de la mesa y recoge tanto su plato como su vaso y...

Yugi: (decaido) Gracias por la comida. Me voy a la cama

Sogoroku: (viendo su plato) Esta carne salio algo dura... ¿Eh¡Ah, si¡Que descances!

Yugi sube las escaleras que se dirigen a su habitacion (Recuerden que se encuentra en el 2° piso). Atem nota la expresion de tristeza que se deja ver en su rostro. Un aura oscura que lo esta envolviendo se hace notar...

Llega a su habitación y abre la puerta. Las luces estan apagadas. Todo esta oscuro. Lo unico que ilumina un poco la habitación son la luz de la luna y los postes de luz. Lentamente se dirige a su recamara y se deja caer a ella, boca abajo. Atem lo observa de pie desde la puerta, que con un poco de magia, la cierra...

Lagrimas. De los ojos de Yugi se dejan caer unas lagrimas. Pequeñas y calidas. Pequeñas como su estatura. Todo por una enfermedad genetica. Que carajo...

Atem: Yugi... ¿Estas bien?  
Yugi: No. No lo estoy. No entiendo porque diablos no logro hacerlo Atem: De modo que me hiciste caso Yugi: Con lo que me dijiste ¿Como crees que no lo haria?  
Atem: y? Entonces porque no lo haces y ya?  
yugi: Es lo que me he estado preguntando. No lo se

Atem: Porque no lo sabes?  
Yugi: No se!  
Atem: (Alzando la voz) Si ya sabes que le gustas por que no se lo dices?  
Yugi: (Alzando todavia mas la voz) No puedo!  
Atem: (Gritando) PORQUE NO PUEDES?  
Yugi: (Gritando aun mas) ¡PORQUE TENGO MIEDO DE PERDER SU AMISTAD SI ANDO CON ELLA¡NO SABES CUAN VALIOSA ES PARA MI!

Lagrimas se siguen derrramando, silenciosamente, cubiertas por una almohada. Yugi permanece en silencio, boca abajo. Curiosamente, siente 2 manos sobre sus hombros en señal de apoyo...

Yugi: Atem... Gracias

Yugi voltea a verlo, sabiendo que su mejor amigo no le importara si llora, le tiene la suficiente confianza. Pero...

Yugi: (Pensando) Que? Imposible!... no, no, no. Debo estar alucinando... (Frotas su ojos y despues los abre mucho) 02 Atems? Pero... el otro atem parece... ¿Una mujer?

Esa mujer es identica a Atem, pero sus mechones dorados son rojizos igual que sus puntas y lo que mas los distingue son sus ojos. Ojos verdes como esmeraldas finas y pulidas. Esa Atem le sonrie y con un dedo sobre su boca lo silencia. Yugi se impacta aun más. Esa Atem se desvanece...

Atem: (En un tono serio) Yugi? Te sientes bien?... Que pasa? Porque pones esa cara?  
Yugi: (Atonito y pensando) No me lo va a creer ¿Estaré alucinando?  
Atem: Yugi? Porque piensas solo?  
Yugi: (inquieto) Atem... ¿Puedes multiplicarte?  
Atem: (sorprendido) ¿Eh?  
Yugi: Hace unos minutos, vi a una mujer identica a ti, pero sus ojos eran verdes Atem¿Ojos verdes?  
Yugi: Si, llevaba la misma ropa que tu, solo que usaba minifalda. Me sonrio y me silencio con su dedo

Hubo minutos de silencio... Atem se veia sorprendido. Yugi por igual...

Atem: (serio) Eso no es normal Yugi, no puedo crear ilusiones. Solo recuerdo a partir de mi gobierno, pero no recuerdo nada de mi niñez, mi adolescencia. Solo recuerdo a partir de mi gobernato y los poderes que esto conlleva Yugi, pero ten por seguro que no puedo multiplicarme Yugi: (bromeando)Y aunque pudieras crear ilusiones, ellas no podrian tocarme Atem: (dando fin a la plática) No lo creo. yo pienso que debiste alucinar... (Mira el reloj de pared de la habitación)Ya es tarde. Descansa Yugi. Mañana sera un dia atareado. Miercoles, dia de cine a 2 x 1

Yugi: (Triste)No me lo recuerdes. Esas locas solo me buscan por famoso, no por lo que soy

8:40 pm Edicifio del Hotel Zorzal D' Resort

Estamos en una de las 10 suites de lujo del famoso y exquisito hotel Zorzal D' Resort, ubicado en la zona centro de Domino City. Es una habitacion preciosa, de tonos violetas y en tendencia minimalista. En la recamara, observando una baraja de duelo, se encuentra Yuri Mutou, como prefiere que la llamen. Las esta limpiando y guardando en una cajita azul sujeta por un cinturon negro. Les sonrie y canta mientras las cuida. De pronto, su expresion cambia un poquito. Algo la ha asustado...

Yuri: A donde fuiste... ¿Alin?

Evaneciendose, una adolescente de mas o menos 18 o 19 años, aparece de la nada. Es identica a Atem, pero sus ojos son verdes como esmeraldas recien pulidas y los mechones que lleva no son dorados, son rojizos, igual que sus puntas, a diferencia de Atem, que son rosa mexicano...

Alin: Yo... anduve de paseo... por ahi Yuri: Fuiste a verlo?  
Alin: Caray! Me descubriste!... Ok. Si, fui ¿Y?... Ah, por cierto, Yugi estaba llorando porque le gusta una chica... No se como se llame, pero si que esta bien clavado con ella... Me dio tanta pena que lo console dándole la mano... pero pudo verme ¿Crees¡Me vio!  
Yuri¡Idiota! Seguro se lo dijo a Atem... No querias hacerlo con "estilo?  
Alin: Claro, yo manejo. Siempre manejo... y mañana sera un dia muy divertido, asi que duerme

Con un chasquido de los dedos de Alin, las luces se apagan, la puerta se atranca, el cinturon con cartas ya lleno y limpio levita y se guarda en un cajon de la cama y la cobija cubre a Yuri...

Alin: Oh! Me falto algo... ¿Ya llevas pijama?  
Yuri: Si, solo me quito la falda y ya

Se cubre con la cobija y solo vemos como "misteriosamente" la cobija con un bulto dentro, se mueve...

Alin¿Ya?  
Yuri¡Si! Escondete dentro del rompecabezas, ya es tarde

Alin empieza a flotar y, como si fuera una flecha, se lanza directamente al cuerpo de Yuri, internandose en su pecho... Un destello se aprecia y se ve como Yuri cierra los ojos, quedando dormida

7:57 a. m. - Preparatoria Domino

Las 7:57... Yugi llegando tarde y perseguido por el sequito de fans que buscan el dinero y la fama tras el. Tras ellas, Anzu corriendo con mazos tras ellas cuidando de que Yugi no crea que son unas locas dementes ¿Quien aterra a quien? o.O?

Yugi casi llega a la escuela cuando una camioneta negra tipo (su modelo favorito) casi los atropella... De la camioneta, salió un chofer que abre la puerta trasera, de donde ven a una joven vestida en corbata roja a rayas blancas, saco azul, camisa azul pastel ligeramente arremangada y minifalda tableada negra. Lleva puestas unas botas de tacon hasta la rodilla que la hacen lucir muy guapa. Carga un portafolio cafe... pero lleva una gorra naranja con azul marino, por lo que no pueden ver ni su cabello ni sus ojos, pero a juzgar por sus piernas, su piel es palida, muy palida... Su cabeza voltea hacia Yugi y le muestra una sonrisa. Despues, da la media vuelta y se dirige a entrar a la escuela

Chofer: Disculpas a ustedes señoritas y joven Mutou, pero la señorita Yuri tiene que entrar

Voz dentro de la camioneta: Encárgate de los trámites Kimura. Pide que no le quiten la gorra hasta salir de la escuela

Kimura: A la orden, señor

Y se dirige al interior de la escuela. La ventana trasera de la camioneta se abre ligeramente un poco, pero aun no pueden ver quien emite esa voz tan conocida para Yugi...

Voz: Y ustedes? Ya vayan a su salón

RIIING¡Ándale¡Ya timbraron!... Asi como llegaron, las persecutoras de Yugi se van corriendo rapidamente. Dejando a Anzu con Yugi y el señor dentro de la camioneta...

Voz: Si. Eres Yugi Mutou. Se nota por tu peinado. Eres famoso, pero solo en America y Japon, por que mi nieta tb es buena duelista. Ojala y se enfrenten algun dia... Mi linda Yuri es campeona europea y oceánica. Tu eres asiatico y americano ¿cierto?  
Yugi: (algo cohibido) Eh¡Si!  
Voz: Se nota que son dignos Mutou Anzu: Eh?  
Anzu: Mejor vamonos o nos dejaran haciendo limpieza

Yugi yAnzu corren hacia la entrada desesperados, casi volando. El chofer Kimura, regresa corriendo al carro. El hombre de la camioneta baja totalmente la ventana...

Kimura: Señor Sotatzu. La señorita Yura Mutou fue informada de sus ordenes y menciono cumplirlas Sotazu: (ladenado con parsimonia su sombrero) Excelente. Todo marcha a la perfección... ¡Takato¡Llevame a la tienda de juegos ubicada en la esquina de la calle Kabu Kougasaki!  
Kimura: A la orden señor

El chofer, de ojos rasgados, piel almendrada (como la de los chinos), cabello negro y bien peinado y de uniforme; sube a la camioneta y se dispone a conducir lejos de la escuela... Mejor vayamos con Yugi y las chicas, que al parecer se han metido en problemas

Ahora estan en la puerta. Todos los miran. El profesor Kimitaka, de Matemáticas discretas (o.O?') esta regañandolos, dejandolos pasar despues de unos momentos de barbeo por parte de katsuya...

Kimitaka: Pero como Mutou causó escandalo y su amigo se ofrece a ayudarlo, ambos tendran que quedarse despues de clase a limpiar los pasillos del 2° piso ¡Ahora pasen antes de que me arrepienta!  
Yu-An¡Sí señor!

Y como rayos se sientan en sus bancos respectivos... Pero el profesor dirige su mirada hacia la puerta... de nuevo. Quien capta la atencion de todos, ahora, es una jovencita en uniforme distinto y en gorra, evitando que vean su rostro. Se puede deducir que es mujer porque usa minifalda...

Yugi: Es la chica de la camioneta

Entra sin decir palabra y le entrega un papel, que el profe analiza con sus lentes "fondo de botella".Todos miran atentos a lo que pueda decir el docente...

Kimitaka: Alumnos, quiero presentarles a la jovencita...

Una mano lo detiene. La chica pide silencio a gestos y con un ¡Chissst!. La jovencita se dispone a escribir en el pizarron, tomando la tiza del profe, unas palabras. Palabras en ruso...

Joven: Pribiet! Bud'z my presta Yura Mutou. Non'z lovon to predue Yuri. Conya lashos dogonyan to pokashi. Kyo yani ito wo Katlekva

Nadie entendio lo que decia, ni siquiera el profesor. Tpc etendieron que dijo "Yura Mutou". Simplemente se sento en un asiento vacio que yacia a un lado de Yugi y de Seto (Recuerden que Moki lo "obligo" a estudiar) Yura voltea a sonreir a Yugi. Pero dtras de Yugi esta Anzu y dtras de Yura esta Rebbeca, quienes se ponen a arder fuego en los ojos y mostrar colmillos a Yuri, quien solo se le ve una gotita en la gorra...

Despues de muchas horas de aburridos examenes y uno que otro rato divertido, Yugi y Katsuya recuerdan que tienen castigo, por lo que se despiden de sus amigos. Lo bueno es que hoy salieron temprano las fans de la fama de yugi y no habra molestias. Asi que empiezan a limpiar... Yugi las ventanas y Katsuya el piso, ambos con un trapo... Yugi ve a traves de la ventana a Anzu riendo con Rebbeca, Hiroto y Bakura, irse de la escuela. Por algun momento, le parecio ver a Anzu voltear a donde estaba el y sonreirle, pero...

Katsuya: Ay Yugi! Si te pones a limpiar ahi, jamas vas a ver algo que te guste

Aunque Yugi no pensó lo mismo, echó una mirada otra vez, pero ellos ya se habian ido. Yugi lanzo un suspiro y ¡Mejor a limpiar!...

Katsuya: (con una sonrisa maliciosa) Ya he visto algunas con short bajo la falda, otras con tanga y una en bikini rosa con una calaverita Yugi: (ruborizandose) Eh?  
Katsuya: Si quieres ver algo bueno, haz este truco: te pones agachado el suelo, como que haciendo concentradamente la limpieza, luego volteas la cabeza y...

Bajando las escaleras, se encontraba la jovencita de gorra, uniforme diferente y que hablaba ruso. Su boca denotaba sorpresa y la sombra que provocaba la gorra intuia enojo. Simplemente, pateó a Katsuya tan fuerte que se dio contra la pared. Por el enojo, la gorra se le ladeo hasta dejar ver unos ojos verdes como esmeraldas pulidas llenas de ira y rencor...

Yugi: (pensando) Es... la mujer que se aparecio a lado de Atem

Atem poseyo rapidamente el cuerpo de Yugi, tan rapido que ni hubo brillo ni destellos por parte del item...

Atem: De modo que eres real... ¿Te recuerdo acaso?  
: Al parecer no recuerdas todo... pero yo si. Nos enfrentaremos luego... faraón

Y corre hacia la puerta de salida y ve que la camioneta con la puerta abierta por su chofer, la estaban esperando. Entra rapidamente en ella y el chofer, dentro de la camioneta, se van arrancando a velocidad...

Kimura: Como fue su dia señorita Mutou?  
: (quitandose la gorra dejando ver su rostro y su cabello rojinegro) Bien, cosas nuevas y unas no tanto (pensando) Al menos, para mi  
Ah caray! Que onda con Yuri?... Bueno, Espero que les haya gustado. Comentarios, cosas por el estilo, critiks, etc, etc... Acepto las que sea. Posteenlas y respondan la encuesta, onegai!

Fondo de botella en México se refiere a algo profundo. En caso de los lentes, se refiere a lentes muy muy gruesos Metmáticas discretas es el nombre de una asignatura que mi hermano mayor recibe en la Universidad. El tb se rió cuando vió el nombre de la nueva materia a cursar

Besitos, Bye, bye, dejen rewiew o les echare un embrujo de catemaco... Matta ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, hi! En verdad los amo a los que me han posteado, ya sea cosas buenas o consejos. Los demas, gracias. Por cierto, que yo sepa, en el manga tienen como 15 o 16 años, de manera que yo mejor se lo dejo en 16 y que esten en 1° de la prepa Dominó. Que Yugi se vea de secundaria es otra cosa, pero tiene esa edad... a menos que sea traga-años (Lastima que sea lo contrario conmigo) 

Ok, he entrado algun tiempo a unforo de doblaje y eso me inspiro... A los que tb entren al foro de doblaje, posteen para el doblaje de los personajes... Pero pido estos requisitos:

Debe ser algun actor o actriz de doblaje que no haya participado o UNA sola vez en toda la caricatura Debe concordar el tipo de voz con la personalidad del personaje, es decir, no por nada Yugi Mutou tiene vocecita de niño peque y Atem tiene voz tenaz y fuerte

RETO: Encuentren a alguien que pueda hacer tanto a Yuri como Alin. Una actriz para las 2 personajes

Ok... volvamos al fic.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In my life

Capitulo 03 - Is no more a secret

09:31:24 hrs - Preparatoria Domino Han pasado 3 dias desde que a Yugi lo castigaron, desde que la niña nueva llego y desde que Katsuya fue pateado por ella. Aun lleva un curita (le pateo con la punta de su bota...) Cada vez le admiran más a la niña nueva y asi, varios se le quieren acercar... pero: o ella huye, o simplemente habla otro idioma y ya. Qriosamente Seto puede hablar con ella y ahora el profe le ha encargado hacerse cargo de ella, cosa que no le parece a Katsuya por extraña razón...

En el receso, todos estan comiendo dentro del salon, ya sea bento o comida de la escuela. Algunos llevan comidas extranjeras. Yugi y los demas compraron almuerzo y estan sentados en sus bancos...

Otogi: (Su sequito de porristas tras el) Por fin llegue. Ya extrañaba venir, pero tuve que inaugurar algunas tiendas... (hablando a Katsuya en susurros) ¿Que hay de novedades? Porque oi un rumor de que llego una chica nueva y que es preciosa

Ryou: (Me refiero a Ryou, no a Yamino) Lo siento por no venir en toda la semana, pero mi padre enfermó en uno de sus viajes y tuve que acudir... (en susurros a Katsuya) ¿Y ella¿Kaiba tiene novia!  
Katsuya: (en tono medio-molesto) Yo que se, pero ella tiene madera de futbolista porque mandó a volar mi cabeza muy alto ¿Y a ti que te pasa¿Porque esa cara?

Hiroto: Normalmente planeas el nuevo plan de escape de Yugi a estas horas ¿Se te acabaron las ideas?  
Otogi: (mueca llorosa) Viernes de comida mexicana... ¡Yo queria mis taquitos¡Ya no hay!  
Anzu: (aliviada) Que bueno para mi, perderia mi figura con esas cosas

Katsuya: (en tono molesto) Si, como sea... a mi me da igual

Hiroto: (pillin ¬¬') Andas resentido porque Kaiba te bajó a la nueva?  
Otogi: (analizandolo) Aunque sea con eso da muestras de que Kaiba es humano

Anzu: Pero la nueva tiene tendencia a juntarse con el, pero solo lo rechaza. Que grosero

Yugi: Pero pude notar algo en esa chica... Tiene ojos verdes

Katsuya: Ojos verdes? Eso si que es raro... Pero... ¿porque trae uniforme diferente y usa esa gorra?  
Otogi: Tal vez esta enferma de cancer y por las quimioterapias debe usar gorra

Yugi: Lo del uniforme talvez sea por rebeldia o porque asi quiere

Katsuya: Claro, como es rica.  
Chicos¡Chissst!

La niña con gorra y de uniforme diferente estaba detras de el. Su boca denotaba sorpresa... la cierra. No hace nada, excepto sonreir con malicia. Corre a su banco a comer un emparedado que aguardaba en su asiento. La niña voltea a ver a Kaiba y sin hablar le acerca su emparedado, que kaiba responde con un: "Noik"... La niña hace mimica de bueno y se pone a darle de mordidas...

Seto: Ese niño donde esta? Le gané con honor, mas vale que cumpla su promesa

Yuri señala algo con su dedo: La ventana...

Yuri: (sonriendole a "eso") Ikari

Seto: (molesto) Diablos... ¡Armas mucho escandalo!

Ikari?... Pero si lo que esta en la ventana, apoyandose en cuclillas... es un niño. Es de piel clara, cabello y ojos cafes, un poco bajita y de muy buena complexion fisica (Se ve que es fuerte o.O'), Viste de boina, short y tenis verdes. Sueter amarillo pastel cuello V con bordes blancos. Tras el cuello V se ve una playera blanca cuello redondo. Tb usa un pañuelo rojo y largo algo flojo, que cae sobre el cuello V. En sus manos se pueden apreciar unos guantes que no cubren los dedos color verde

Todos se ponen a ver a ese niño ¿Que hace un niño en la ventana del salón ... ¡DEL 3° PISO?. El niño, es decir, Ikari, entra al salon y deja un pequeño pqt en en asiento de Seto... un bento envuelto en un pañuelo. Saluda con la mano a Yuri...

Ikari: (despectivo) Ahi tienes... ¡Me voy!  
Seto: (molesto) ¡Idiota¿Se puede saber porque entraste por la ventana!  
Ikari: Me dio flojera entrar y cruzar todo esto, vi la ventana abierta y entre... ¿Es todo? Bye, Bye

Ikari saltó de la ventana... ¡Si¡Saltó¡Desde 3 pisos hasta un arbol! Pasan por alto la pelea entre este niño y Kaiba: les impresiona más ver la agilidad de este chico

Seto: (volciendose a Yuri) ¿Conoces a iIkari?  
Yuri: (asintiendo con la cabeza) "Clarro"  
Seto: Habla normal ¿Quieres?  
Yuri: (dando un suspiro) Esta bien

Todos ahora ven a Yuri... ¿Habla el idioma local¿Entonces porque hablo en ruso todo el tiempo? Yuri calla durante toda la clase y al salir de la escuela todos se le quedan mirando como se sube a su lujosa camioneta... Dentro de ella...

Kimura: Como fue su dia Srita. Mutou?  
Yuri: (Quitandose la gorra y dejando lucir su rojinegro cabello) Bien, poco a poco dejare que lo sepa todo. Hoy es el gran día. Veamos si tiene suficiente razonamiento deductivo... Llevame a un lugar de nombre "Freyanova", ubicada en la Zona Centro de la ciudad Kimura: A la orden, señorita Mutou

Y la camioneta se dirige a gran velocidad hacia dicho lugar... Vayamos con Yugi y los demás, quienes estan en la plaza de la ciudad, despues de caminar desde la escuela...

Katsuya: (ademan de sargento) Mañana es el cumpleaños de Shizuka, asi que ya saben que hacer. Repitamoslo una vez más, quiero que lo aprendan bien... YUGI!  
Yugi: Un pastel, señor Katsuya: ANZU!  
Anzu: Yo llevare la musica de mis CD's Katsuya: HIROTO!  
Hiroto: Mucha comida! Nuestros dotes de cocineros seran las sensación!

Katsuya: Okas... Le hable a Mai por celular y me dijo que llega mañana al mediodia, pues esta en un casino de las Vegas... Y Otogi y Bakura de todas formas pueden venir. Shizuka dice que si podemos invitar a Mokuba, pero si mokuba va.  
: (una voz conocida, pero en tono de molestia) ¡Ese odioso de Kaiba ya me tiene hasta la!  
Katsuya: Eh?

Han llegado a la esquina de la cafeteria "Freyanova". Un hermoso lugar donde hay videojuegos en la entrada, entre ellos uno de los que con una palanca, se mueve una pinza con la que puedes ganar cosas... Ahi, viendo como uno de ellos intenta obtener un muñeco rosa con forma de perro orejon, estan Shizuka, Mokuba, Ikari y alguien que entre la multitud, no se le ve la cabeza. Es la niña nueva...

Mokuba viste el clasico de cuello cerrado, botones cerrados dorados y de tela azul marino. Shizuka visten un uniforme de secundaria de marinerita, con la falda larga y azul marino, el cuello de marinerita de color y atada al cuello, una pañoleta roja. La tela de la camisa es blanca (Como Akitoki de Inuyasha y Chii de Chobits, mas o menos). Ambos lucen zapatos negros (en caso de shizuka, se ven los calcetines a media pantorrilla)...

: (enojada) Perdoname, pero tu hermano y tu no se parecen mas que en lo ojos azules

Mokuba: (reprochando)Ikari, tu y Seto son igualitos: Orgullosos, tercos, fuertes y de caracter... (mueca de malicia) A Noa y a mi nos da finta de que terminaran en el altar

Ikari: (molesta y con venita en la cabeza)De no ser porque eres mi protegido, te estuviera... (Con un puño al aire y amenazando divertidamente)  
¡Silencio! Ya casi lo obtengo... Este peluche será mio Shizuka: Vamos Yuri, tu puedes

El sequito de Yugi y sus amigos solo ven las piernas de Yuri, por lo que Katsuya la reconoce, pero...

Anzu: Que estas mirando?  
Katsuya: Nada que importe... (se agacha y piensa) Ya casi, ya casi Rebecca: Entonces porque no te acercas mas!

Ouch! Le patea el trasero con un puntapie y va rodando como bola de boliche hacia la maquinita de muñecos...

Yuri: (emocionada)Ya casi, ya casi... (Algo la empuja, y tb a la máquina, con lo que se suelta el peluche)  
Kat-Yur: AAHH!

Y todo queda asi, un escandalo producido por la emoción perversa: Al final, Katsuya y Yuri, uno debajo del otro, medio sonrojados y con la cara llena de susto...

Katsuya: Yu-yu... YUGI?

Todos se quedan viendo a la niña nueva, puesto que... no trae la gorra. Yuri voltea a ver a Yugi, y en ese momento algo sucede...

Fue muy rapido, pero frente a ellos pasaron imgs de unos lindos niños que jugaban "manitas calientes", (ese juego de cantar una cancion mientras chocas tus manos) realizaban hechizos y escribian en codices...

Frente a Yuri, psaron imgs de una chica identica a ella, pero algo mayor, caminando por arenas deserticas. Despues, esa misma mujer desde lo alto de un castillo chino y con un kitte (sello) en la mano. Por ultimo, una img en que peleaba contra un tipo de bigote largo y el castillo se derrumbaba...

Frente a Yugi pasaron imgs de un chico identico a el: Atem, llorando con un cuerpo femenino en las manos, identico a Anzu. Despues, Atem peleando contra Seth y el Dark Magician a su lado. Por ultimo, una img del templo derrumbandose y un hombre barbudo, Akunadin; ambos peleando...

Ambos se desmayan en el momento del fin de las imgs, al mismo tiempo: Yuri cae sobre katsuya y Yugi fue rescatado por anzu, quien estaba a su lado... Pero...

Anzu: Que? Que le sucede a ella?  
Katsuya: (levantandose con ella en brazos) Su pecho... empieza a brillar!  
Bakura: (Transformandose a Yami no) Parece que por fin lo bueno inicara

En lo alto del techo de "Freyanova", una sombra y una voz femenina tras de un contenedor de agua...

: Ya se vieron las caras. Las dudas por fin se aclararán. Je, je, je

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orale! Por fin se vieron las caras... Pero... Quien es Ikari en realidad y que diablos tiene que ver con Seto? Que significaran esas visiones? Porque se oculto de Yugi todo el tiempo? Porque brillaria su pecho? Quien seria la mujer que los viese tras el contenedor?

Esta y muchas otras preguntas en el sig. capitulo. Por desgracia, no me cupo como debiera, pero eso le agrega más emocion. Posteen, "nominen" a su actor favorito y gracias a los que me han apoyado en esto que es mi 1° fic. Por cierto. He aqui las personalidades de los personajes a agregar

Yura es una niña pequeña por dentro, aunque tenga 15 años y un cuerpazo de gimnasta. Es sensible y muy timida... pero aun asi, defiende a sus amigos hasta la muerte

Alin es fuerte, maliciosa, sarcastica y sabe poner en su lugar a la gente. Es una alocada fiestera y odia los estereotipos

Ikari es muy fuerte, fisica y mentalmente.. pero por dentro es una persona frustrada. Es extrema y atrevida en su personalidad... Aun asi, no se deja ni de su sombra

Seira es tierna, femenina y coqueta. Tiene ese tic de chica rara pero solo es muy, muy distraida (tipo Mutsumi de love hina)

Iori es serio, dedicado y algo callado, pero no es por timido. Puede parecer frio, pero es extremo y osado como buen amigo de Ikari. De alguna forma, es sexy

Sotatzu es frio, inteligente y calculador, pero aun asi sus ojos expresan calidez, por lo que no es malo

Asakura es sexy, sociable y desinhibida por completo. Su bien formada y delineada figura la hacen el centro de atencion, lo que gusta desde epocas antiguas. Eso si, no le gusta que se propasen con ella, o te puede destrozar con una de sus tacticas de duelo o sus super-bofetones

Matta ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Yo de vuelta. Veo que muy pocos opinan. Si veo mas comentarios, lo haré mas rápido, eso me anima. Lastima que al de Inu no le vaya tan bien como a este, pero okas, ando inspirada el dia de hoy y no se porque... Sigo buscando doblaje a mi fiction. Con esto popularizo tanto al doblaje aqui y en otros foros, no solo de aki, sino en otras webs... ¡Go Doblaje¡Go! 

Volvamos al fic. Esto se pone cada vez mas bueno, xq habra duelo (uno muy peculiar)  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In my life

Capitulo 04 - Mirror

17:45:57 - Centro de duelos y videojuegos "Freyanova"

Aqui ha sucedido algo realmente extraño... 2 chicos identicos al verse las caras se desmayan y se ha reunido una muchedumbre, el pecho de Yuri ha comenzado a brillar por extraña razón. Todos se les quedan mirando a Katsuya y a Yuri, atentos a ver que sucede, pero...

Ikari: (Furiosidad y con un puño al aire) Odio los mirones! Se me largan todos o los golpeare! RAPIDOOO!

Y temerosos y echando polvo al correr, todos se van despavoridos, dejando a los demas con una gotita en la cabeza (Los amigos de Yugi y Yura... ejem, Yuri)...

Ikari: Con eso bastará!... Si vas a salir, hazlo ya... ¡Alin!  
Los demás: Alin?

Y con eso, el destello se hace mas potente. De la boca de Yuri salen unos gritos que asombran a todos...

Yuri: (Gritando fuerte) Yu-Gi-Oh!

El "Oh" se alarga hasta cambiar un poco gravemente su voz (como en el 1° cap. del anime) En el momento de gritar, el destello ilumina a todos, inclusive a los pocos mirones que quedaban...

Al abrir los ojos, Katsuya, el 1° en abrirlos, ve como el cuerpo de Yuri, de la cual aun no conocen ni nombre, levita en el cielo: un cielo nocturno y lleno de nubes de tonos violetas y azulados. No se pueden ver las estrellas, ni la luna. Al final, todos despiertan poco a poco. Pero... de Anzu se separa por medio de telequinesis y levitación el cuerpo de Yugi, hasta quedar frente a la chica identica a él...

Katsuya: Porque? Como es que son iguales?  
Otogi: No le habra copiado el look y ya?  
: (una voz grave y molesta) Yo? Copiar el peinado de este sujeto¡Nací así!

Que quien hablo? Nada mas ni nada menos que la nueva, solo que se ve algo mayor, como de 18 años mas o menos. Su mirada es profunda y sus ojos son verdes, pero su tez es palida y su cabello es de puntas y mechones rojos, que a diferencia de Yugi, quien es tocado de las mejillas por la nueva, sus puntas son magentas y sus mechones amarillos, ademas que sus ojos son violetas... Pero algo llama la atención de ellos, excepto de Ikari, quien se ve tranquila... ¡Un corazón cuelga de una cadena al cuello¡Un rompecabezas con forma de corazón y el ojo de Osiris en el centro!

Ryou: No puede ser...

Sigilosamente se transforma a Yami no Bakura...

Bakura: (Pensando) Con que un millennium item? Esto será interesante... Significa que Asakura volvió. Sera mejor que le de la bienvenida, como ella se lo merece

Sin que nadie se dé cuenta, Bakura desaparece, dejando por ultimo en desvanecer la Millennium Ring... Volvamos nuestra atención con la nueva...

: (su voz ahora suena llena de malicia) Anda, ven conmigo... ¡Atem!  
Anzu: (Pensando llena de sorpresa) eh? conoce al faraon?

De la boca de Yugi salen esas palabras que, a gritos, piden que aparezca el faraón. El rompecabezas con forma de piramide que cuelga de su cuello con una cadena empieza a moverse con inquietud y...

Yugi: Yu-Gi-Oh!

Si... Mas destellos y el cuerpo del faraón sale a la luz. Su expresión es la misma... Se ve identico a la mujer con el corazón...

Atem: (entre la duda y el enojo) Y tu quien eres? Porque eres identica a mí?  
: (molesta y soltando su mejilla) Idiota! No me recuerdas y se supone que ya recobraste la memoria. ¡Soy yo¡Alin¡Tu hermana!

Todo queda en silencio: Shizuka se le vé con miedo, Mokuba queda boquiabierto. Otogi, Katsuya, Anzu, Hiroto permanecen atentos y en silencio, mientras que Ikari se encuentra a lado de Mokuba y Shizuka, muy tranquila y sonriendo...

Ikari: (con voz seria) No teman, no sucederá nada malo... si es que lo arreglan

Anzu: (molesta) Arreglar? Y quien eres tu? Como sabes eso?  
Ikari: Yo? Dime Ikari... Y no molestes, mejor fijate en lo que sucedera con tu amiguito

Anzu: (molesta) Que? Niño grosero, ya veras

Hiroto: (sosteniendo a Anzu) Calmate, mejor fijate en Yugi... o el faraón o lo que sea

Y todos voltean a verlos al cielo ¿Como levitan? No c sab ¿Como que son hermanos? No c sab ¿Que rayos está pasando? Que c sho (Pero si tu eres la que hace el fic, Lauri ¬¬')...

Alin: (enojada) No me crees ¿cierto? Lastima que no recuerdes eso, pero por desgracia yo si... Claro, como olvidarlo... (todavia mas enojada) Rompiste la promesa y no creiste en mí ¡Que bajo caiste!... Pero para tu desgracia seguí viva por mucho tiempo... Je, je, je

De la nada, unos pilares salen del suelo, 2 para ser exactos. Ambos se posan sobre ellos y...

Atem: (Serio) No te recuerdo ni a ti ni a esa promesa de la que hablas y ademas no hay evidencia de tu existencia. De haber sido asi, la familia Ishtar me habria dicho de ti, de tu extraño corazón y de lo que sucedio... hermana

Alin: (molesta) Porque borraste toda evidencia posible de mí. Pero me vengare... Por cierto, estamos en el shadow realm asi que seguro sabes las reglas de lo que sucede si pierdes... (En tono sarcastico y burlon) ¿O acaso te haces el olvidadizo para que te explique las reglas ¿Al bebito Atem le da miedo la oscuridad y que le quiten su alma?... ¡Pues debiste saber que me vengaria¡Obvio, soy yo!  
Atem: Suficiente! Mientras no te expliques no te entenderé nada y mientras no quieras hablar esto no tiene caso... Recientemente he recuperado la memoria, pero no te veo a ti ni a ese corazón. Solo hay 07 articulos de milenio y ese rompecabezas parece ser uno de ellos... ¡Explicate!  
Alin: No lo hare, si se te olvido es tu problema... Ya se, arreglemos esto con un duelo... A ver si eso lo sabes. Claro, te haces llamar: "El rey de los juegos" en america y asia, pero yo en Europa y Oceania he concursado en varios torneos y duelos anonimos, lugares donde ni tus luces. Juega conmigo, anda

Un duelo contra una loca que dice ser su hermana y que lo insulta? Eso si que es raro y a la vez estupido...pero lo estupido es divertido asi que...

Atem: (sarcastico) Nunca he rechazado un duelo ¿Porque no? Acepto: (Y el duel disk sale en guardia)  
Alin: (con un duel disk listo en la mano) Claro, tu orgullo y tu reputación no se dejarian ¿Eh?  
Anzu: (pensando) No me gusta eso. Si son hermanos, no deberian pelearse así ¿Que sucedio hace milenios?... Yugi, Atem. Suerte en este duelo

Atem y Alin: It's time to duel!

4000 pts de vida en los discos de cada uno

Atem: Las damas primero Alin: Como quieras... Colocare una carta boca abajo y colocare un mounstro boca abajo en modo de DEF. Fin de mi turno (Pensando) Si es cierta la profecia, seguro sospechara de mi plan

Atem: Colocare una carta boca abajo y convoco a Alpha, the Magnet Warrior, en modo de ATK. Eso será todo por ahora Alin: Wow! Ahora colocaré otro mounstro boca abajo en modo de DEF y activare en ese caso mi carta boca abajo "Card Destruction". Seguro sabes su efecto

Atem: Tomamos una nueva mano con el mismo numero de cartas descartadas. Logico que lo sé

Y ambos toman 4 cards de su duel disk...

Alin: Y ahora colocare 2 cartas boca abajo y con eso termina mi turno

Atem: (Pensando) ¿Porque no me atk¿Que plan tendra en mente? Debe ser una estrategia que involucre tanto a los mounstros boca abajo como a sus cartas magicas o de trampa (Hablando) Mi turno. Colocare una carta boca abajo e invoco a The King Knight en modo de atk y y sacrifico mi Alpha, The magnet warrior para invocar a... Huh¿Que sucede?

La carta que iba a tomar era The Dark Magician Girl, pero... se mueve sola de un lado a otro, como si se negara a ser invocada...

CONVERSACIÓN MENTAL

Yugi: Que le sucede a The dark magician girl?  
Voz de la maga: No, por favor, no con ella, invoque a otra criatura más, por favor mi faraón

Yugi-Atem: (anonados) ¿Habló?

Si, la boca de la maga en la carta se movio y pronunció palabras...

Atem: Que pasa? Porque no quieres pelear?  
Maga: Con ella no, es mi mejor amiga, no puedo hacerle esto. Seguro ella me invocará, yo no quiero pelear en su contra. Entiendalo por favor. La emperatriz no debe ser aniquilada. Intente hablar con ella...

FIN DE LA CONVERSACIÓN MENTAL

Atem: eh? Hablar con ella?  
Alin: Ya se te boto la canica de tanto quedarte en ese rompecabezas. Mejor ofrece tu sacrificio o haz algo. Ya quiero dejarte aqui para siempre... ademas, tengo que hacerme mi manicure. ¡Mira que manos!

El resto se queda con una gotita en la cabeza. Atem no sabe que hacer: obedecer a la maga o continuarle con la estrategia. Toma la carta de The dark magician girl y la baja al duelo. Al parecer eligio la segunda opción...

Atem: Invoco a The dark magician girl en modo de ATK!... Eh?  
Alin¡Per-r-r-rmitame tantito! Antes de que la pongas en el campo, ya que aun no la sueltas, activare la habilidad especial de mi 1° mounstro boca abajo. Activate mi Magician of Faith Anzu: The Magician of Faith? Oh no!  
Alin: Seguro sabes su efecto: te permite regresar una carta magica del cementerio, con lo que regreso mi card destruction, asi que no puedes invocar nada y tu sacrificio será en vano. Tomaremos nuevas manos... Y activare ahora la habilidad especial de mi Penguin Soldier, la cual es regresar a mi mano 2 cartas del campo, por lo que elijo a mi Penguin Soldier y a mi Magician of Faith

Y asi sucede. Todo en un instante: un sacrificio perdido, un mounstro poderoso desechado y una loca identica a él que lo quiere matar, lo ha desafiado y arruinado su estrategia. Alguien a su nivel, la verdad...

Atem: Noo! Como supo que haria eso?  
Alin: Soy tu gemela, que querias?  
Atem: y eso que tiene que ver?  
Alin: Investigalo tú porque yo no te digo nada. Fue tu culpa, no la mia... Volvamos a duelo... Pero no he invocado a ningun mounstro ahora que recuerdo, cosa que se hacer muy bien, no como otros (fulminando con la mirada a Atem)... Asi que invoco a Beta, The magnet warrior, en modo de ATK. Como no tienes mounstros que te protejan... ATK mi Beta... ¿Que?  
Atem: No tan rapido! Activare mi carta Monster Reborn, para traer de vuelta a una carta que me obligaste a desechar... Te presento al ¡Dark Magician! en modo de ATK Alin: Como es mas poderoso, la diferencia de poderes la terminare perdiendo en Life Points!... Aah!

4000 - 1700 2300 L. P.

Alin pierde una buena cantidad de puntos, pero ella no hizo "Aah!", quien grito fue...

Alin: (Preocupada) Yuri? Que te sucede?  
Todos: (Sorpendidos) Yuri?

Yuri sale a escena. Parece una versión femenina de Yugi Mutou, poruqe tiene las caracteristicas fisicas de el, excepto por la ropa, los mechones y los ojos... ademas de la cintura. El espiritu de Yuri, que ahora pueden ver todos deja asombrados a mas de uno... excepto a ikari, por extraña razón...

Yuri: Por favor, no peleen. El faraon no recuerda nada y.  
Alin: (gritos furiosos)¡SILENCIO¡Ni merece que lo llamen faraon¡A quien debieron nombrar asi en un principio tendria que ser yo¡Ya te explique porque, Yuri!... ¡Ese maldito desgraciado me las va a pagar¡Si no lo recuerda, es su problema¡Continuemos con el duelo!... (sonrisa maliciosa despues de tomar una carta de su deck) Y justamente necesitaba que destruyeras un mounstro mio para poder activar esto¡Revelense cartas boca abajo¡Barrel behind the door¡Ring of destruction!

Estas 2 cartas de trampa salen a la luz. Si no conocen estas cartas, investiguen... pero no se golpeen la cabeza por saber que hacen. Alin les dara una breve explicación...

Alin: (Saboreando el momento) Primero... Ring of destruction se activa por ser destruido mi querido Beta y con esto a ambos nos quita 1700 Life Points de ambos jugadores, es decir, tu y yo... Pero cuando se combina con Barrel behind the door, sucede que... cambia el daño que yo recibo hacia los LP de mi oponente, es decir, tu (Termina con una risa tenebrosa y maliciosa) Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja

Mokuba: (Sorpendido y lanzando un grito ahogado)Si hacemos cuentas... ¡ah!  
Katsuya: Wow! Con 2 cartas hizo que perdiera 3400 LP's (Life Points)  
Atem: Aahh!... Tu gritaste ¿Yugi?

Yugi tb sale a escena. Tb + de 1 queda anonado con que hay 2 Yugis y 2 Yuris. Otogi, de la impresion de ver a 2 Yugis se desmaya y se desvanece en el momento de tocar el suelo del Shadow Realm...

Anzu: eh? Que? Otogi!  
Yugi: Por favor, no peleen. Son hermanos

Yuri: Tu eres mi hermano ¿Cierto¿Yugi?  
yugi: No se nada sobre ti, mi mamá nunca me ha dicho nada de ti ¿Como sabes de mi?  
Yuri: Te lo explicare despues... pero, Alin, deten esto. Si continuan, mas de una vida podria perderse

Alin: De que hablas?  
Yugi: Gritamos porque nuestra energia vital es la que se juega en el Shadow Realm. Asi como en aquel duelo contra Malik en la final del torneo de Kaiba

Alin¿Kaiba¿Quien es Kaiba?  
Ikari: (señalando a mokuba) Mi protegido (dejandolo de señalar) y un perro rabioso, lider de Kaiba Corp.  
Mokuba¡Deja de llamar asi a Seto!  
Ikari: Si el me dice bestia, yo lo puedo llamar como se me pegue la gana

Katsuya: (gotita en la cabeza) Como que no se llevan bien ¿verdad?  
Mokuba: Si supiera mi hermano que Ikari es...  
Ikari: Chisst! Si lo descubre, me sale peor

Hiroto: Este chiquillo me da miedo. Es raro, esta un poco loco... katsuya, mejor dejalo asi

Anzu: Y que van a hacer ustedes 2?  
Alin: Lo vamos a dejar asi porque no quiero que ni Yugi ni Yuri se queden atrapados... ¡Solo Atem!  
Atem: Si, como sea, pero te exijo una explicacion de todos modos

Alin: Yo no te explico nada. Tu te borraste la memoria, es tu culpa, no la mia. Investigalo tu

Alin da un chasquido y todas la nubes y los pilares se desvanecen, levitando juntos y tocando el suelo con el mismo pie, Atem y Alin... Pero no estan en Freyanova, estan...

Yugi: Que hacemos frente a mi casa?  
Yuri: Aqui empieza lo bueno... preparate hermano, porque te va a doler mucho Mas preguntas se abren, pero todas se responderan... a su tiempo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mas secretos... Que le dolera a Yugi? Que es Ikari en realidad? Quien es Asakura? Xq Bakura la conoce? Alin iba ganando... Xq desistio y dejo el duelo para otra ocasión? Que relacion tendra Ikari con los Kaiba?

NOTA: Todas las cartas usadas en el duelo, existen en la vida real, pero son carisimas. Todos los combos son efectivos y de esa forma se detienen. Tienen la libertad extrema de usarlos, pero para conseguir las cartas... eso si estara un poquito dificil. ¡Vamos, los que aun sean duelistas pueden y sabran como hallarlas!


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi, hi! Despues de un ratote de fiestas y rol de yo anoche, y con una qantas copitasss en la cabeza (Creanm, la cruda es horrible. Me eche unas 10 añoche y ando medio ciegüita, pero eso si, siempre recuerdo lo que hago, asi que no me vengan con sermones de si algo se me olvida) De que hablaba... Ah si! El fic, el fic... Despues de una ardua revision creo que llego a las siguientes conklucionezzz... Mi 2° Actor es quien interpretara el rol de Iori, quien aparecera en este fiction por 1° vezzz..._

_And the winner is... ENZO FORTUNY!_

_A pesar de ser tan joven, este chico (la neta, esta chaparrito. Con todo respeto, pero...) ha llevado papeles muy famosos como Yukito de Card Captor Sakura e Inuyasha de "Inuyasha". En peliculas es Frodo en el Señor de los Anillos... No recomiendo que lo insulten en la internet, porque hay un club (en que yo estoy) que tal es su fanatismo que parece secta. Dan miedo y quien le haga algo malo a su adorado... les va como en feria_

_Mejor continuo con el fiction antes de que me linchen o me vitoreen si las chicas y Marco leen esto... _

_PD: Los anteriores los hacia con bloc de notas, por lo que salian medio disparejos_

**

* * *

**

**In my life**

_**Capitulo 05: **Nobody say it was easy_

**20:34:57 hrs-**Casa de Yugi Mutou

Despues de un duelo un tanto extraño, Yuri le hace una advertencia a Yugi de que algo va a pasar y le va a doler... Pero, un momento... ¿Quien es ella para decirle que pasará¿Como es que es identica a el¿De donde salió¿Que p2 con ella?

El ambiente se pone tenso. Despues de sentar cabeza sobre la nueva problematica de que tiene una hermana, las interrogantes se le viene a la cabeza. Queriendo empezar por un ¿quien eres tu, alguien lo interrumpe...

**_Ikari: _**(en tono serio) Este asunto no nos concierne. Vamonos Mokuba

_**Katsuya:**_ Un momento ¿Tu quien eres y que hacias con mi hermana?

_**Shizuka:**_ (sin preocupacion)Ah, es Ikari. Ikari, el es mi hermano. Ambos son agradables

_**Ikari:**_ Gracias por el cumplido, pero ya me voy. Si quieres los acompañamos a tu casa. A los 02 jonouchi

_**Katsuya:**_ No me voy. Quiero saber porque esta picuda es identica a Yugi ¿Acaso le copias el look¿O eres una fan suya?

_**Yuri:**_ Yo soy Yura Mutou, pero me gusta que me digan Yuri. No, no soy fan suya. Mi cabello originalmente es identico al de Yugi, pero me lo pinte de rojo. La unica diferencia natural entre nosotros son los ojos

Vaya, con que ya se conocieron ¿eh?

**_Yuri:_** (emocionada) ¡abuelito sotatzu!

_**Todos:**_ Eh? Sotatzu?

Sip. Sotatzu Mutou, el viejillo con traje, ha salido de la puerta de la tienda de juegos. Tras el, sale Sogoroku Mutou en su playera y overol. Uno se ve mas joven y otro se ve mas viejo...

_**Sotatzu:**_ Debo admitir que me cuide de joven el cabello para evitar la salida de canas, a diferencia de mi hermano menor, Sogoroku

_**Sogoroku:**_ (serio) Nietos, entren a la casa. Lamento decirles que lo que vamos a hablar, es solo entre familia. Chicos, les rogamos que se retiren a sus casas

_**Ikari:**_ (algo de molestia) ¡Ya oyeron, vamonos!

_**Anzu:**_ (decidida) No¡Somos sus amigos¡Si algo le sucede debemos apoyarlo!

_**Hiroto:**_ (desafiante) ¡No entendemos nada¡Y queremos saber que pasa!

_**Otogi: **_(serio) Lo siento, pero yo estoy de acuerdo con los señores Mutou. Son asuntos familiares. Yo ya me voy

Y se retira dando la media vuelta, caminado en direccion a su tienda de juegos...

**_Yuri: _**(sonriendo) Ambos les explicaremos mañana lo que sucedio... segun el deseo de nosotros. De Yugi y de mi

_**Anzu:**_ (en tono de resignación) Esta bien. Esperaremos hasta mañana

_**Hiroto:**_ Adios Yugi (Da la media vuelta y se retira)

_**Katsuya:**_ (dirigiendose a...) Vamonos Shizuka

_**Ikari: **_Les dijimos que los acompañaremos. Ya es de noche y se pone peligroso para ustedes

Y entre platica y platica, Ikari, Mokuba, Shizuka y Katsuya se retiran... Sogoroku entra a la tienda y Sotazu hace un ademan de que entren con ellos. Tanto Yuri y Yugi dan media vuelta a entrar, pero una mano sobre su hombro le detiene. Yuri sigue su camino y cierra la puerta. La mano sobre el hombro pertenece a...

_**Yugi:**_ Anzu? (Ligeramente, al ver sus ojos llenos de preocupacion, se sonroja un poco, lo cual significa, que se ruborizó)

_**Anzu:**_ (viendolo con ojos brillantes)Pase lo que pase, yo te apoyare... aunque sea lo ultimo que haga

Despues de esas palabras, se acerca a su mejilla y lo besa. Yugi se quedo quieto, en silencio, anonado por lo sucedido. Al retirar sus labios de la mejilla de Yugi, la cara de Anzu se ve ligeramente sonrosada...

_**Anzu: **_(viendolo con ojos dolidos) Hasta mañana... yugi

Y caminando rapidamente, se retira del lugar... El viento sopla, las hojas de los arboles que quedan en la ciudad caen por la causa. Yugi sigue ahi, parado... Alguien lo jala de la camisa haciendolo pasar a la tienda y Yugi sigue sin despertar. Ese alguien sale de la puerta. Ese alguien es...

_**Yuri:**_ (picara) Vaya, con que Alin tuvo razon. Estaban destinados desde milenios... (Jalandolo de la camisa) Vente chico, te vas a enfermar... Mmm... Si, se quedo idiotizado... Veamos que puedo hacer (Le da un pellizcon fuerte en una nalga)

_**Yugi:**_ Ahhhh! (Al ver a la causante de su dolor...) ¿Xq' hiciste eso?

_**Yuri:**_ Tu carita se veia tan kawaii... estas bien enamorado (y suelta una risita picarona)

_**Yugi:**_ (mirandola asi: ¬¬') Eres rara... igual que la del corazón

_**Yuri:**_ Eso te lo cuento despues. Mejor vamos a la sala donde estan los abuelos... ¿En donde queda?

_**Yugi: **_(mirandola asi: ¬¬') Sigueme

Y van hacia la puerta tras el mostrador. Esa puerta da directo a la sala, donde Sogoroku y Sotatzu estan tomando te y platicando...

_**Sotatzu:**_ (con orgullo)... a clases de danza. Claro que le inculque las artes y bases del buen duelo de monstruos. Es la campeona Europea y Oceánica y es muy popular. De Yugi no se sabe nada en aquellos lugares

_**Sogoroku:**_ (aun mas orgulloso) Aqui a Yugi se le conoce como... ¡oh! Veo que ya estan aqui ¿y donde andaban?

_**Yuri:** (_sonriendo)Yo en el baño. Yugi cerrando la tienda (Pensando) Alin, usa tus poderes y cierra la tienda

_**Voz de Alin: **_¡Claro!

Se oye un chasquido y las puerta y ventanas de la tienda se cierran y se les mete candado por si solas...

_**Sotatzu:**_ chicos, sientense... Bien, ahora, te pedimos que pases... Aiko

Aiko Mutou es la que aparece en el manga como la madre de Yugi. No se parecen en nada tanto Yugi como Aiko y como no se sabe el nombre de ella, yo la llamare por ahora Aiko Mutou...

_**Yugi:**_ Mamá!... ¡Explica que sucede aqui¡No entiendo!

Aiko derrama unas pequeñas lagrimas al oirle decir "mamá". Yuri y los abuelos ven a Yugi con tristeza...

_**Aiko:**_ Yugi (se acerca a el y lo abraza) Lamento decirte... (derrochando lagrimas) yo... yo... Oh Yugi!

_**Yugi:**_ Que sucede mamá? Porque lloras?

_**Aiko:**_ Perdoname Yugi, pequeño, que no soy tu verdadera madre, Yugi

Yugi abre los ojos como un plato extendido... su sorpresa se deja ver. Yuri abre la boca y la cierra muchas veces. Sotatzu cierra los ojos y Sogoroku baja la cabeza...

_**Yugi:**_ (muy sorprendido) Que?... Que quieres decir con eso? No ¡Imposible!... (alejando su cuerpo de Aiko) Entonces... ¿Quien eres? (alzando la voz) ¿Quienes son todos ustedes¿Que sucede aqui?

_**Yuri:**_ (con un dejo de miedo y tristeza) Ella es hermana de nuestro padre, su hermana mayor. Papá murió cuando realizaba una expedición arqeologica con mamá. Pero el lugar donde exploraban se derrumbó... y murieron por asfixia (lagrimas salen de sus ojos) Sus cuerpos jamas fueron encontrados

_**Sotatzu:**_ Ustedes solo tenian 3 meses de haber nacido. Eran identicos a esa edad. No se les podia diferenciar a simple vista... excepto a sus ojos

_**Aiko:**_ (llorando) Cuando supe de la muerte de mi hermano. fue algo tan doloroso... mi hermanito querido y su esposa... muertos. Ambos fueron arqueologos y de los mejores en su rango en el mundo

_**Sogoroku:**_ (nostalgico) Aiko y Hiroyasu eran hermanos mellizos. En nuestra familia tenemos lo que se puede llamar "sangre gemela", la mayoria de mi familia tiene algun mellizo, trillizo o gemelo a su lado. En su caso, tb son mellizos: un niño y una niña en aquel entonces... tb nuestro cabello nace con uno o 2 colores... Pero ustedes nacieron bajitos, debido a un deficit genetico y a que lo heredaron de Megumi Sagara, el nombre de soltera de su madre

_**Yugi:**_ (entre molestia y tristeza, gritando) Entonces ¿xq' no me lo dijeron antes¿xq' me lo ocultaron todo este tiempo?

_**Yuri:**_ (molesta y gritando) Tb quiero saber porque me lo dijiste hace 3 meses y no anteriormente ¿Xq' abuelito Sotatzu?

El ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso: 2 contra 2. La verdad... cae como la arena del reloj, poco a poco las cosas los engranes van encajando...

_**Sotatzu:**_ Lamentablemente no podiamos controlarlos y educarlos a los 02, asi que cada uno cuido de ustedes. Aiko se ofrecio a cuidar de Yugi, porque Sogoroku apenas iniciaba con la tienda y estaba muy atareado en aquellos dias... mientras que yo tenia a mi cargo ayudantes en casa y en el corporativo... Sin embargo, yo trabajo en Rusia y el vino a USA, asi que dejamos Japón y fuimos a respectivos paises... pero, en nuestro afan por hacerlos felices, no les dijimos nada. Ademas, los queriamos tanto que... a tan temprana edad, no sabiamos si podian soportar eso... Pero, en un viaje a Nueva York en el que vinimos Yuri y yo, ella vio en una pantalla gigante un articulo sobre los mejores duelistas del mundo, en los que aparecian ella y Yugi en el mismo puesto, el 1°... Ella pregunto quien era el... y me vi obligado a decir la verdad

_**Yugi: **_(molesto y dudoso) No se que debo pensar, no se...

_**Yuri:**_ (triste) Yo si quiero aceptarte Yugi. Al principio me senti igual que tu

_**Yugi:**_ (con la cabeza abajo) Con permiso, me voy a mi habitación

Se retira a zancadas y con paso firme. Sube corriendo las escaleras y abre la puerta de su cuarto. Se deja caer boca abajo a su cama. Voltea al techo y se quita el rompecabezas del cuello, colgandolo de la cabecera...

_**Yugi:**_ (sarcastico) Uff! Que dia tan extraño: Anzu me beso, tengo una hermana y mamá no es mi madre

_**Atem:**_ (apareciendose) Te aseguro que no eres el unico con un dia extraño. Yuri tiene dentro de ese corazón un espiritu identico a mi. Dice que yo le hice algo, pero no recuerdo que... Yo no la conozco

(abre la puerta del qarto) Yugi? Puedo pasar?

_**Yugi:**_ Adelante... te llamas yuri¡Que novedad!

_**Yuri:**_ (molesta) Mi nombre es Yura... y no es mi culpa

_**Yugi:**_ Porque te ocultaste todo este tiempo en clases hablando ruso?

_**Yuri:**_ (sarcastica y sonriendoles) Yugi, espiritu... Hay que hacer las cosas con estilo. No tendria chiste si te enteraras de esa forma. Seguire usando la gorrita y usare el uniforme de tu escuela... no te molestare... pero a partir de ahora, creo que empezare a hablar en el idioma de aqui ¿Que te parece?

_**Yugi:**_ (aun algo molesto) Como quieras... Pero ¿Xq' te acercabas a Kaiba?

_**Yuri:**_ (un tanto misteriosa) Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen... Seto es orgulloso, pero solo es una barrera. En realidad es un tipo demasiado apasionado de lo que quiere y nunca lo dejara ir. A mi me cae bien... El que se pasó conmigo es el güerito... ¡que tipo tan pervertido!... ¡Pero Alin lo pateo muy feo!... (Risueña) se nota que nadie le fija atencion... Okas, mi qarto esta a lado. Alin quiere platicar con Atem mañana en el recreo... Buenas noches y muchos besitos, yugi... Sueña con Anzu

_**Yugi:**_ (sonrojandose) ¿Eh?... ¡Hey!

Ycierra la puerta del cuarto al salir. Las pisadas de botas se alejan...

_**Atem:**_ No recuerdo a esa mujer en mi pasado... Como puede verme?

_**Yugi:**_ Ya lo dijo ella. La fantasma te quiere ver mañana. Mejor duermete, hay mucho que hacer mañana

_**Atem:**_ (picarón) Y que? Te gustó? O sentiste frio cunado te beso?

_**Yugi:**_ Tu tb? (Le arroja un cojin que lo atravieza en el estomago) Ya no molesten!

Y cierra los ojitos, durmiendo con una carita embelesada, como si estuviera en el infierno y lo elevaran al cielo...

**07:54:14 hrs -** Casa de Yugi Mutou. Tienda de Juegos "Kame"

Un grito ensordecedor se escucha... ¡Es Yuri...!

_**Yuri:**_ (aterrorizada)Ya es tarde!

Y en un santiamen, ambos salen vestidos, con sus respectivos uniformes. Ahora Yuri lleva el uniforme de Domino... Pero no parece muy contenta con esa situation. Se acomoda y reacomoda una y otra vez. En un salto, Yuri sube a la camioneta, con la puerta abierta por Takato Kimura, su chofer. Yugi Mutou apenas se va poniendo la camisa y sube muy alterado. Kimura corre al volante y...

_**Kimura:**_ Sujetese señorita Yuri, usted tambien señorito... ahmmm... Mutou. Mientras yo este a su cargo, siempre llegaran puntuales a sus asuntos

Y presiona fuertemente el acelerador y de 0 a 75 km/h. Ambos se pegan fuertemente con el asiento. Yuri en el camino se acomoda la gorra naranja. Yugi se entristece un poco por el sacrificio que su hermana hace por el: Ocultar su identidad p/evitar problemas

**7:56:14 hrs -** Preparatoria Domino

Y por fin llegan a la preparatoria derrapando neumaticos y atareados, pero... algo choca contra ellos. Algunos presentes pegan un grito y otras quedan anonadas virando al cielo... ¡Es un ave¡No, es un avion¡No, es... una joven volando!

La camioneta ha atropellado a alguien. Ese alguien es una jovencita muy guapa: De cabello dorado naranja, ojos verdes, piel clara, vuela muy alto por efecto del impacto. Cae al suelo y se pega un trancazo muy fuerte, le sale un chorrito de sangre...

_**Kimura:**_ (Asustadisimo y bajando del auto) No lo puedo creer! En toda mi carrera jamas me habia pasado algo asi... ¡NOO!

Yugi y Yuri bajan asustadisimos para ver el estado de la chava atropellada. Yuri la toma en brazos y siente su pulso... tomando su muñeca (no piensen mal ¿Eh?)...

_**Yuri:**_ (aterrada, mira a Yugi) Su pulso no se siente

**_Yugi:_** (anonado y ensombreciendo su cara) ¿Que¡Esta muerta!

Sin embargo... La chava abre los ojos y como si nada dice...

(con un dejo de distraida) ¡Que bien, una bienvenida! (Mira a Yugi) Hola ñiño ¿Quien eres? (Al voltear se deja ver el chorrito de sangre que sale de una rajada de su frente, encima del ojo derecho) Oooh! Porque ese señor llora? (Señalando a Kimura)

Todos los presentes caen al suelo con una gota en la cabeza... Tras levantarse y sacarse de onda, los curiosos se retiran con muecas de espanto, enfado y asombro. Yugi y Yuri guian a la chica a la enfermeria, mientras Takato sigue llorando...

Gracias por ayudarme chicos... Oooh! No me he presentado! Ok, Mi nombre es Seira Asakura, mucho gusto

_**Yugi:**_ Yo soy Yugi Mutou

_**Yuri:**_ Y yo soy Yuri Mutou

_**Seira: **_(con una sonrisita tonta) Oooh! Son hermanitos? que lindos! Y porque llevas esaaaaa...

Por desgracia se ha tropezado al bajar escalones. Gira y da vueltas y vueltas girando... hasta pegarse contra la pared, de espaldas. Yugi y Yuri se asustan aun mas, pero una gotita y una mueca de asombro no pueden evitarse... Curiosamente, Seira se levanta como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero esta empolvada y con algunos moretones en la cara y piernas... Les sonrie tontamente otra vez y a Yugi y a Yuri la cara se les agrega un tono azulado

Llegando a la enfermeria timbran a entrar a clases. Le explican lo sucedido a la enfermera, quien tb se le pone la cara azul, mientras le aplica ungüentos y vendajes a Seira...

_**Enfermera:**_ (enojada) Oye jovencita, ten mas cuidado... Que no ves que todo lo que te paso fue un golpe de suerte?

_**Seira:**_ (sonriendo tontamente. Al parecer es tan ida... que es normal en ella) No se preocupe, no me pasa nada. Es de todos los dias... Como al despertar: Bañandome, me resbale con el jabon y me pegue en la cabeza. Dolio un poco pero estoy bien... Luego al venir aqui, como choque la bicicleta contra un poste creo que salí volando, ji ji ji me torci la muñeca un poco pero luego se recuperó asi solita... Despues el chofer de la familia Mutou me choco mientras corria, pero tuve la culpa de no abrocharme bien las agujetas

Despues sonrie tontamente cerrando los ojitos, con mucha alegria... Yugi, yuri y la enfermera siguen azules y tocando la silla de madera en la que estan sentados cada uno... La enfermera termina con un informe que le mandaron y lee...

_**Enfermera:**_ Veamos, Seira Asakura. 16 años. Viene de Berlin, Alemania y hoy es tu llegada a esta escuela... Mmm. tienes un expediente muy largo de accidentes y de los cuales saliste milagrosamente viva... ¿En verdad¡Wow! Es inmortal, señorita Asakura... Ustedes 2, vayan a su salon (En susurros les dice a Yugi y a Yuri) Cuidenla mucho, porque no me da buena finta esto (Hablando en viva voz) Aqui tienen el justificante. No se vayan de vagos y regresen al aula como es debido

Y corriendo un poco y con mucho cuidado para evitar nuevos accidentes suben como 4 pisos (La enfermeria queda en planta baja) y agitados, llegan a clases. Para colmo, su "profesor favorito" (el de algebra, por supuesto) los recibe con un "Quedense fuera en el pasillo, insolentes"... Pero Seira se tropieza con uno de los baldes llenos de agua a cargar, metiendo su pie en él, se resbala y se empapa. Para colmo se levanta, pero con el piso mojado se cae de frente... Todos pegan gritos ahogados, pero algunos una que otra risa, porque un ligero chorro de sangre vuelve a brotar de Seira. El unico que no rie es Seto ¡Pero eso ya es muy normal, rara vez se rie por felicidad!... pero Ryou tpc se rie, mas bien, la mira con cierto interes...

_**Seira: **_(Se levanta y saluda a los alumnos con un chorro de sangre escurriendo de su frente al lado derecho) Hola nuevos compañeros. Soy Seira Asakura. Naci en Osaka Japón, pero vengo de Ylönen Hakala College, localizada en Berlin, Alemania... Es un placer entrar como nueva estudiante a esta escuela

Todo el grupo, inclusive el maestro, queda con una gotita en la cabeza. Al final, el profesor (por miedo a un nuevo accidente) los libera del castigo y empieza a impartir su clase, entregando resultados de examen...

**10:30:02 -** Preparatoria Domino en su Hora de Receso

Ah megamisama! Esto parece una selva! La pelea por el almuerzo ha comenzado y Katsuya y Hiroto estan entre los que tratan de obtener algo bueno, no las sobras del dia anterior. Empujones, codazos y saltos se hacen notar... Pero algo vuela ¿Seira!. ¡Ouch! Cae al suelo, pero esta vez de pie...

_**Seira:**_ Hola Yugi, Yuri (Los abraza y los besa en las mejillas a cada uno. Cosa que a Anzu la pone celosa) Hola desconocida (tb la abraza y le besa la mejilla) Quien eres desconocida?

Katsuya y Hiroto regresan con 5 bolsas llenas de hamburguesas con queso (Estamos en U. S. A. ¿Querian bento?)... Ambos se quedan mirando a Seira, con cierto tono azul, porque al parecer, atrae la mala suerte...

_**Seira: **_(con su sonrisita tonta) Yugi Mutou ¿Ellos son tus amigos?

_**Yugi:**_ Tb estan Bakura, Rebbeca y Otogi, pero cada uno anda en sus asuntos el dia de hoy

(En susurros, una sombra sale tras de Seira) Bakura?

_**Atem:**_ (conversando mentalmente con Yugi) Puedo sentir una presencia maligna por estos alrededores. He recobrado la memoria pero no como usar mis poderes

_**Alin:**_ (metiendose en la conversación) Claro tonto. Tu no has recobrado ni la mitad. Solo recuerdas a partir de que eras faraon, pero... ¿Tu adolescencia¿Tu niñez¿Como usar tus poderes? Claro, la magia nos la enseñan a temprana edad a los de la familia real. Para tu desgracia yo si recuerdo todo... Y mis poderes esperan para matarte

_**Atem:**_ (con una gotita en la cabeza y mueca cansada) Todavia sigues con eso?

_**Alin:**_ (mueca de molestia) Idiota. Para eso reapareci... y Tikki tb viene conmigo

_**Atem:**_ Y quien es Tikki?

_**Alin:**_ Los gatos son lo mas valioso que puede haber dentro de la cultura egipcia. Kitana I (Primera) o mejor conocida como Tikki si lo abrevio sonaria Kitty, asi que lo hice al reves era de mis 1° amigas, ademas de Teanna. Te odiaba por lo que nos hiciste y lo ultimo que hizo fue convocar su poder magico y uso la convocación Ojo de Gato para mandar a todo el estupido Concejo al Shadow Realm

_**Atem: **_Un gato con poderes?

_**Alin:**_ Gata, para ser precisos... Murio el mismo dia que yo, cuando quedamos encerradas en aquel palacio por ese duelo. Sabes? Tu y yo fallecimos el mismo dia... Debe ser por la profecia que nos aguardaba desde pequeños

_**Atem:**_ Profecia? De que hablas?

_**Alin:**_ Esto no lo discutiremos aqui. Yugi esta llamando mucho la atencion... y no se diga de Yuri

Era verdad. Ambos estaban con los ojos en blanco, quietos como estatuas y tomados de la mano... Lo peor es que lo ultimo llama mas la atencion, porque a Yuri no se le ve si lleva los ojos en blanco y de Yugi se le conoce que esta medio zafado de un tornillo por jugar tanto duelo y las conversaciones mentales... Ambos salen del trance al mismo tiempo y...

_**Seira: **_Hey! Porque se tomaron de la mano de repente?

_**Alin:**_ (Da inicio a una nueva conversacion mental) Escuchenme bien, para salir vivos de este "momento bochornoso" que acaban de cometer, necesito que se desmayen, caiganse al suelo. Yuri, se que tu lo actuas bien... pero Yugi: Si lo arruinas, los mato a ambos

Y asi lo hacen: soltandose en el acto, la preocupacion de porque se desmayaron sobresale a los rumores de noviazgo entre ambos...

_**Seira:**_ Yo mejor me voy, me quede de ver con un viejo amigo... ¡Adiooos!

Pero al salir de la cafeteria, grita y sale volando... de nuevo. Al parecer, unos futbolistas corriendo en entrenamiento la atropellaron... Seira muestra su habitual sonrisa y corre, muy veloz... Da una que otra vuelta, un giro a la derecha y llega a uno de los rincones de la escuela... Alli, hay un olor muy extraño: el olor a muerte...

Te estaba esperando... Dejame darte la bienvenida (de repente la Millennium Ring comienza a brillar y se muestra la cara del hablante) mi querida Asakura

Oh! Era cierto entonces... (Bajo la ropa de Seira, empieza a brillar una guadaña en miniatura, mas bien parece un destapa botellas, que sale por arte de telequinesis de la ropa de la chica) Bakura (Se zafa la guadaña con un jalon y al tomarla, se hace grande. El diseño se parece a la guadaña de Hotaru Tomoe y de Ren Tao combinados)

_

* * *

_

_Kero destacar una cosa: Segun lei en el manga. Del 1° cap del anime a la batalla en Alcatraz, paso un año completo. Del sello de Oricalcoz (que no aparece en el manga) hasta la memoria del faraón, fueron 3 meses. Entonces, el anime inicio con que Yugi tenia 14 años y termino con que Yugi tenia 15 años. Mi historia inicia 01 año despues de lo del faraon. Asi que ahora tienen 16 el grupo de amigos de Yugi. Mokuba y Shizuka, de edad, tienen 14. Atem y Alin tiene 5019 años, si le agregamos los 5000 que pasaron despues de morir_

_Ya aclaradas todas estas edades y años, espero que entiendan que mi historia sigue el anime y que sus uniformes eran de secundaria... Pero como el colegio es primaria, secundaria y preparatoria a la vez, las 03 tienen el mismo uniforme (Hay colegios así, generalmente los privados. Llevan normalmente el nombre de la ciudad, estado o pais de ubicación, como Colegio México, Elemental Odaiba, Campus CLAMP, etc...) Ustedes entienden ¿verdad? Si no, posteenlo_

_Dentro de una semana traigo caps. de Yu-Gi-Oh!. porfa, necesito saber si le continuo o le dejo en el olvido. Recuerden que si decido olvidarlos y quieren saber la continuación, solo mandenme un REWIEW y les enviare los caps que quieran_

_Besitos y deseando felices vagasionez... Chob-itza_


	6. Chapter 6

_Agradezco la espera. En verdad, mil gracias a los que me han apoyado... Este capitulo lo hice homenajeando al 6° libro de Harry Potter. Su titulo, como habran oido en la Tv, en Internet o algun otro medio, es Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, que en español es Harry Potter y el Principe Mestizo... Pero a los que queremos el libro en español, lo tendremos hasta febrero o marzo, pero con muchisisisma sapiencia (por desgracia tengo poca) podemos esperar..._

_Ejem, me he salido algo del tema, asi que, okas, mejor les muestro a mi 3° actor. Lamento decirles que Iori no aparecio porque ya sentia que el fiction estaba largo. Yo creo que hoy aparecera, bajo la voz de Enzo Fortuny. A Seira Asakura le he elegido a la actriz..._

_¡CRISTINA HERNANDEZ!_

_Para quienes no sepan quien es ella. Cristina ha llevado bajo su cargo, voces tan famosas como Blossom de Las Chicas Superpoderosas o Sakura Kinomoto de Card Captor Sakura... Y si no saben quienes son, es que: O no saben que lugar es este, porque el foro mas aclamado y querido de esta web de anime y cultura general es el de CCS, o son mentes ignorantes de la sociedad que jamas han escuchado a las chicas superpoderosas y no saben que Blossom es Bombon, la pelirroja de moño rojo y vestido rosa_

_Ahora mejor le doy con el fiction, que, como hay mucho burullo de información crucial para el fic, le he agreagado guiones como me sugirieron anteriormente..._

**

* * *

**

**In my life**

_Chapter 06- You are..._

Amenaza Asakura a Bakura, quien mantiene brillando su item. Lentamente, baja la guardia Asakura, quien habla con una voz diferente a la de Seira. Su voz se oye malvada, pero con pizca de malicia...

**Asakura:** Hace años que no te veo... 5019 para ser exactos

**Bakura:** (sarcastico) Y dime¿me extrañaste?

**Asakura:** Tu que crees?... (mira el cuerpo que posee) Tu tb. Tu mediador es un chico inocente, igual que la mia

**Bakura:** (sarcastico) Aun haces las cosas con estilo ¿eh?

**Asakura:** (con sorna) Quien me lo habrá inculcado? Creo que es alguien que conozco... ¡Ah si¡TU!

Apunta con la guadaña a Bakura, con la punta directo al ojo de la sortija. Bakura solo sonrie con malicia. Ambos, al mismo tiempo, detienen el poder de sus articulos. El de Bakura deja de brillar mientras que el de Asakura vuelve a ser algo parecido a destapabotellas. Por si solos, los items se injertan en sus cuerpos. Bakura se acerca lentamente a Asakura y al estar frente a ella, acaricia su mejilla con su mano izquierda. Asakura simplemente cierra los ojos...

**Bakura:** Tu tb resurgiste cuando Alin volvio a este mundo. Cuando alguien armo su corazón

**Asakura:** Asi es... Pero lo tuyo fue con Atem

**Bakura:** Ya he visto a la niña que lo armo. Es identica a Yugi Mutou, el hermano de la elegida, Yura Mutou

**Asakura:** Con la torpeza de esta niña (señalando su cuerpo), los conoci a los 2. A Yura le dicen Yuri... (seria) Yo renaci cunado mi elegida tenia 11 años. Lo vi todo, porque posei a una de las enfermeras de hospital. Yo fui quien le entregue las piezas del corazón del milenio en sus ultimos momentos de vida...

Bakura suelta a Asakura y ambos se sientan en una banca cercana...

**-Bakura:** Como sabias que esa niña era la elegida? Acaso ella tb...?

**-Asakura: **Yo, al igual que tu, antes de tener un elegido, vagabamos por este mundo levitando o viajando en manos de alguien. Tu en la millennium ring y yo en la millennium scythe... De acuerdo, proseguire: Alin y Yuri tienen una similitud muy precisa, excepto su personalidad. Pero tanta es la similitud fisica que parecen unas versiones de niña y adolescente... Para gracia o por desgracia, una esta casi muerta y la otra definitivamente muerta. La definitivamente muerta es Alin, quien yace en este mundo con forma de espiritu. La que esta casi muerta es Yuri

**-Bakura:** Entonces es cierta mi suposición. Alin, en vida, estaba enferma del corazón y por eso su rompecabezas tiene esa forma, para ayudarle a vivir, puesto que funciona como uno verdadero. Era logico que la niña tb estuviera enferma

**-Asakura:** Asi es, pero la situación se agravó mas para Yuri: Ella llego a necesitar un transplante de corazón, pero conseguir un donante y que este fuera compatible para ella, le fue imposible. Su abuelo la llevo a un hospital, estaba verdaderamente frustrado en esos momentos. Como Atem necesita de ella para resurgir y nuestro objetivo era vengarnos de el, decidi actuar...

Asakura toma la mano de Bakura, ambos cierran los ojos sabiendo lo que pasaria si lo hacian. Imagenes sobre los ojos de Bakura empiezan a aparecerle. Una enfermera de cabello corto y morado con la mirada perdida lleva una bandeja, donde hay agua, una guadaña en miniatura, una rebanada de pay de queso (Mi favorito!) y una caja como en la que Sogoroku le entrego a Yugi las piezas del rompecabezas. Pasa a la habitación 123 del area de terapia intensiva donde cuelga el letrero de "Yura Mutou. Solo acceso a personal autorizado". Al entrar, ve a Yuri, en la que no se nota mucho la diferencia entre los 11 y 16 años, gimiendo y respirando agitadamente...

_FlashBack_

**_-Asakura:_** (su voz)Sotatzu tenia como tesoro la caja con las piezas. Tuve que poseerlo a él primero para que trajera la caja al hospital. Luego, hablando como si fuera él, le dije a la enfermera que le llevara la caja, pero para asegurarme de que llegara a manos de Yuri, la posei a ella y me dirigi a su habitación. Hablando como si fuese ella le dije...

**Enfermera:** Este dia, en tu lecho de muerte, alguien te envia un regalo: una cajita dorada. Contiene unas piezas de rompecabezas hechas de oro

**_-Asakura:_** (su voz)Al tocarlos, vi como se vitalizaba. Dejo de sufrir un poco y se dedico a armar el 2° rompecabezas del milenio o mejor conocido como el corazón del milenio. Me retire y le dije a su abuelo, es decir, Sotatzu Mutou, que habiamos encontrado un donante compatible para Yura. Volvi a la habitación de Yuri y ella ya estaba logrando armarlo. Hable de nuevo...

**Enfermera:** Veo que te estas sintiendo mejor

**Yuri: **(muy feliz) En la tapa de la caja hay unos jeroglificos que curiosamente (eso pensaba) puedo entender como si fuesen escritos en mi idioma

En la camilla de su cuarto en el hospital, empezo a juntar las piezas de su nuevo rompecabezas. Conforme unia cada pieza, Yura sentía que su vitalidad y su energia aumentaban, mientras que su dolor en el pecho disminuia. Al fin termino armando con todas las piezas unidas un corazón con un extraño sello con forma de ojo... Exacto, el sello del milenio estaba en medio del corazón. Yura se sentía tan bien que hasta se paro de la camilla. En eso, el corazón empezo a brillar lanzando un monton de destellos y un espiritu encarna en su cuerpo. Si, es Alin...

_FlashForward_

**-Asakura:** (suelta su mano y vuelven a la realidad) Pero a partir de alli me fue imposible ver algo. Lo mas probable es que se hayan preentado tanto la una como la otra y que Alin le haya hablado de la venganza contra Atem. Si, aun sigue con eso por no cumplirle la promesa. Pero, como 5000 años atras, Yuri usa el millennium heart y funciona como su corazón real. Aun su corazón humano sigue latente. Podria decirse que es una terapia antigua para el corazón verdadero de Yuri

**-Bakura:** Interesante... Y sucedera lo mismo que a Alin si las piezas se desunen

**-Asakura:** Despues de 10 años, Alin ya no necesitaba de que el item le funcionara como un corazón humano porque la terapia habia resultado efecto... pero como Yuri lleva 6 años con el corazón, si las piezas por alguna razón se rompen... ella morirá

**-Bakura: **Pero sin ella no podremos vengarnos del faraon. Hay que aliarnos de nuevo con ella

**-Asakura:** Son gemelos con mucho poder, demasiado diria yo. Si uno muere, el otro tambien... pero aqui tb se ve involucrada tanto Yuri como Yugi

**-Bakura:** Debe tener algo preparado la hermana del faraon si piensa vengarse de el. Aunque debo admitir que Atem ya no es como antes. Muy apenas recuerda a partir de cuando fui con el a vengarme de él por la matanza de Kuruenla, por lo que de su infancia no sabe nada

**-Asakura:** Por ahora podemos dejar que ambos se destruyan, pero analizando detalladamente la situación, nada es como antes. Todo da a que terminara muy diferente a 5 milenios atras, inclusive nosotros

**-Bakura:** Yugi Mutou, el niño elegido por Atem y Yuri Mutou, la niña elegida por Alin, son debiles y bajitos, a diferencia de la Familia Real. Katsuya Jonouchi es muy impulsivo comparado con el filosofo y pacifico de Jonno. Anzu Masaki es muy valiente comparada a la sumisa Teanna, que en paz descanse. Pero lo que me ha impresionado es el gran cambio que ha sucedido con DYNASTY, el antiguo grupo: El hechicero Seth tiene como hermano menor al duelista Leung

**-Asakura:** (sorpendida) Leung? Y aun vive con Eero?

**-Bakura:** (sarcastico) En la mañana, vi a Leung, Eero y Jonno protegiendo a Shinobu de unos pandilleros. Sus nombres ahora son Mokuba, Ikari, Katsuya y Shizuka. Katsuya es hermano mayor de Shizuka

**-Asakura:** (sorpendida) Shinobu? Se ha vuelto tan debil? (sonriendo) Ja, la antigua maestra de los dragones negro y blanco se ha debilitado. Aunque si sus poderes despiertan y la antigua Shinobu tambien, una poderosa aliada aparecera para Alin y nos arruinaria todo. Pero la maestra del dragon negro y del dragon blanco... no puedo creerlo ¿Como sucedio? Un momento... Si en todas las epocas en el mundo solo ha habido 4 ojiazules protegidos por la familia Akunadin ¿Como Shinobu obtuvo el suyo?

**-Bakura:** Unos dicen que robaron la lapida, otros dicen que exploto, pero Alin y yo sabemos la historia: Yo me volvi ladron desde que puedo recordar. Tu sabes bien aquella represalia contra el sexo femenino y por esa causa no le inculcaban clases de magia a Alin, pero ella aprendia en secreto y mucho mejor que Atem. A lo que quiero llegar es que leyo un libro de hechizos latinos y uno de ellos lo uso en una de las lapidas de un dragon ojiazul para vengarse de Akundadin, el que impartia Encantamientos a Atem. Y yo tb aprendi el encantamiento. Es...

Apunta a un arbol lleno de petalos de cerezo y hace un movimiento gracioso de muñeca. De la punta del dedo indice dispara...

**Bakura:** (con acento) "Wingardium Leviosa"

Y hace levitar los petales de cerezo. Al terminar el efecto, caen lentamente, lo cual hace ver todo muy romantico ¬¬'...

**Bakura:** Y lo mandó a volar, literalmente, hacia China, donde Shinobu lo liberó y lo hizo sello... Los Shadow Games en China se juegan con pergaminos y sellos, en vez de lapidas. Y ademas, se les conocen como Sacred Seals o Sellos Sagrados. Shinobu era de las mejores jugadoras y se le decia la maestra del dragon negro o del dragon blanco porque poseia tanto el dragon negro como el blanco

Asakura: Interesante (Mira su reloj y...) Vamos a comer rapido para que estos (señalando sus respectivos cuerpos) vayan a clase

Y se disponen a tomar el almuerzo que Seira habia tomado (come el triple de alguien normal). Le da parte a Bakura y mientras aun caen petalos de cerezo, empiezan a comer

**10:50:25 hrs.**

_Colegio de Educación Secundaria Shin Seiki_

Bajo un arbol y unas bancas, shizuka, mokuba e ikari comen un bento cada cual... pero tambien hay alguien con ellos. Es un apuesto chico de cabello azul marino (casi negro) y degrafilado de las puntas hasta la nuca, ojos azules zafiro y piel clara, vestido con el uniforme de la secundaria, de color azul marino y tenis blancos. Ikari lleva la misma ropa de siempre...

**Ikari:** (con comida en la boca y sobre las ramas del arbol) ¿Y como van con el manejo de los items?

**Shizuka:** El millennium mirror es demasiado poderoso para mí

**Mokuba:** El millennium watch ya lo controlo, inclusive el rosario

**Ikari:** Iori Maehara, quieres de una buena vez decirmelo?

**Iori:** (su voz es seria, pero sexy) Ah si. Hay alguien muy bueno que entro a estas competencias de motocross. su nombre es Hiroto Honda y es alguien que promete mucho a este deporte. Sera mejor que entrenes o nos van a quitar el titulo, Ikari. Ya lo he visto y es bastante loco

**Ikari:** Yo ya no le entro a eso. Tu si eres el que debe cuidarse ya que tu mundo es ese

**Mokuba:** Ikari, ya no pelees con el. Mejor ingeniatelas para ayudarnos a los 2 con los items. No puedo creer que yo tenga uno de los 14

**Ikari:** son 14 porque Alin se robo 07 antes de irse de Egipto. Ya te conte la historia y no te la voy a repetir

Por fin suena el timbre para volver a las aulas y tanto en la secu como en la prepa, todos regresan a los salones. Secretos resueltos y mas enigmas se enlazan.. y todo tiene su porque y su destino

_

* * *

_

_Dejenme aclarar algo: yo no sabia que habia un anime de nombre Shaman King con un personaje de nombre Yoh ASAKURA y antier me vengo enterando que IKARI es un apellido famoso, muy famoso por el anime de Neon Genesis Evangelion, en donde el protagonista se llama Shinji IKARI: ASAKURA lo "inventé" por cuando escuche por 1° vez el nombre de Bakura y pense "¿dijo Sakura?" "¿Un chico de nombre Sakura?", asi que ligeramente lo modifique a ASAKURA... Luego, el apellido IKARI lo tome del nombre del equipo de Leona, Clark, Ralf y Whip, IKARI Warriors, que salen en el videojuego King of Fighters_

_Cuando cree este fiction, estaba en 2° de secundaria, obsesionada con Yugi y King of Fighters. Era un vicio del videojuego. Ambas obsesiones se me pasaron terminando el año escolar (E iniciaron las obsesiones por shonens, mientras que mi fanatismo por Inuyasha aumento todavia más). Por decirlo asi, este fiction es un "rescatado" del pasado, antes era mas... como decirlo de una forma suave... ESTUPIDO, SIN COHERENCIA Y MUY INMADURO... luego me puse a pensar "Este es mi 1° fiction, asi se empieza, en pikaflash aun hay locos por Yugi y Cia. ¡Intentale¡Prueba con el!" Y decidi modificarle ciertas cosas, pero los nombres se conservaron como lo habia planeado hace años_

_Esto es para que no me ruñan de porque uso apellidos y nombres tan famosos en un fic en el que apenas inicio. Ademas ¿Xq' nadie me dijo que usaba cosas tan conocidas, con lo cual, este fic creado con inocencia y falta de conocimiento parece estupidez¡Aun me falta por aprender de animes¡No se mucho, soy nueva aqui y poco a poco voy conociendo de anime, manga, doblaje y demas cultura general¡Quiero que los experimentados me guien por como hacer un buen fiction!... Por el momento, quiero usarlos como si los estuviera homenajeando a dichos animes. Espero no molestar, pero investigare sobre Shaman King y Neon Genesis Evangelion para saber que onda con ellos_

_Estoy empezando con un nuevo proyecto, ojala y les gsute. Es de Harry Potter y todavía no tiene nombre, pero os aseguro una cosa: habra merodeadores y extranjeros, entre ellos un personaje simpatico que formara parte de otro fic de Hp que próximamente termine este, comenzaré a hacer. El proximo capitulo les llevo el titulo de mi nuevo fic. Pido, ruego y suplico mínimo 04 reviews_

_Besos y abrazos... ritsuka-ran_


End file.
